Last Of His Lines
by 420DoNotBlazeIt
Summary: DISCONTINUED. However, the main character, Miguel will be involved in "From Hell to Equestria", just as a side character. He will still be important. I apologize for the inconvenience.
1. Paradox

Sunday, May 3, 2100 2:23 AM World War 3 The Battle of Esquilino, Rome The Coliseum General Alfonso

Chapter 1 Brothers, Family, And the Forgotten

General Alfonso stared at the picture of his childhood friends, wishing he could have felt as happy as he used to.

I still have a war to fight, he thought to himself.

A soldier stepped inside of the General's rather large tent, which was about 10 feet tall and 15 feet wide.

General Alfonso looked up from the picture to get a look at the soldier. He was 5.7 feet tall, and was a corporal.

"Reporting in General" He saluted.

"Good to know" I responded.

"What are my orders sir?" He asked. I had thoughts about my family, my friends and other relatives. But there was one person I was really concerened about. He was at the age of 17, had a scholarship at MTI, (Massachusets Technical Institute) and an important child. Im not sure why, but it wasnt any of my buisness. All that I was informed about is that he is to be protected at all costs.

His name was Miguel Haven.

"Listen up corporal, there is a 17 year old boy southwest of the Coliseum (In the center was our headquarters) of on the coast down Route A91, Autostrada Roma-Aeroporto di Fiumicino who's only protection are 6 security guards. They are cornered by Iraqui squads. Round up 3 teams for an extraction. Bring the teams in Blackhawks and a Chinook MK 3 for transporting the squad of guards and the VIP. Got that corporal?" I finished.

"Yes sir" He replied.

_Come back in one piece._

Miguel's Perspective in 1st person

I yelled out in anger and pain as another piece of the fallen cieling fell on my head.

"God damnit!" A guard cursed while firing at the attackers. Around me was nothing but a complete wreck. Smoke and flames were everywhere. The skies were light red, but barely visible due to the destruction all over the European countries. Apparently, the Iraqui terrorists finally were able to recruit enough people to start a war. I do not mean any disrespect.

"We need freekin' reinforcements!" Another guard yelled.

"Tha paso sa synci sas!" One of the other guards, who I assumed was Roman yelled over the gunfire.

What he said was "I will reap your soul!  
>That was a wierd cry to say when it is the 22nd century.<br>I was so deep in my thoughts that I had not realised that one of the guards were down. I ran over to him and felt his pulse.  
>Still alive. I was relieved at that. I pulled him over to cover. Then I went over him to find a weapon on him. I grabbed his pistol and loaded it.<br>Still works at least. I remember the time where my dad celebrated my birthday when I turned 15 by hosting an airsoft battle.  
>I moved over to a spot where non of the guards were and aimed at our attackers. Steady aim... Steady aim...<br>I knew I didnt want to do this, but I had to do it to keep the other guards alive, or help reduce the number of terrorists there were.  
>I aimed at the one with the heaviest weapon and aimed. I shut my eyes and then pulled the trigger.<br>The pistol flew out of my hands and spun around the floor.  
>Weak grip, I thought to myself. I guess I'll need to hold harder next time. I went over to see if I hit the big guy.<p>

What I saw gave me the chills. And made me feel like I wanted to puke.  
>His head was a bloody mess, and one of his eyes was rolling on the floor, leaving a trail of veins behind it.<p>

But, who gives a damn? Those will be the spoils of war! My, the pistol I used was an experimental weapon. Oh! The strange things that happen to me are always unexpected!

I looked up at the sky to breath in air to prevent me from puking.  
>But what I saw were 3 heli's and a chinook.<p>

In one swift moment, ropes went down from the heli's and soldiers poured out.  
>I knew it was time to escape, so I started to shoot down any skinnies that tried to get a good shot at the soldiers.<p>

The soldiers poured out, firing at the attackers. I started firing too.

"OH! You! Shove that bullet down your throat you nasty hooded son of a b-"  
>I heard thumps and saw blood splatered around my shirt. I took 3 gasps of air.<br>The guards and soldiers were staring at me, shocked.  
>Darkness started to blind me like clouds on a sunny day.<br>" Bitch..." I let out quietly as I fell to the ground.

As I fell, memories of my life filled my head.

The first memorie took place in the morning. When my cousins were at my house. Then it hit me like a rock.  
>I was 9 here. The younger of my two older cousins snuck into my room and woke me up. After I finally woke up, we started playing games. After a moment, my brother came in. He was nine. Our younger of the two older cousins, whose name was Joey, crossed cool game videos, wasps killing bees, some guy eating a giant catterpillar (Which was gross). But then Joey came across some show called "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic." My brother and I became obssessed with MLP and watched another episode every single day. I felt life within a family.<p>

This memory was during day, I was 15. I was in a maze of somesort. I tried hard to remember, then it came to me, this was the airsoft battle my dad hosted for me when I turned 15.

I was running in random directions, shooting at any person with a green flag on their shoulders. I ended up getting trapped in a dead end surrounded by 6 foot guys who had rifles. A voice started telling me to surrender, but I didnt. Instead I smiled behind my mask. I raised my BB rifle and shot each one of them. Or really all of them? There stood my brother, who I could tell was smiling deviously behind his mask. I feared him the most. Mostly because of how insane he is when it comes to airsoft battles,  
>He always brought his shotgun. Yes, a shotgun. I thought quickly before he shot me, I pulled out my pistol and shot him in the leg,<br>then quickly shot his hand, makeing him drop his gun. I heard cheering. My team had won. This was a funny memory!

This memory was in the night. I looked around my surroundings. I immediately knew where I was.

My familiy's funeral.

Im 17 here, just 2 and a half weeks before I was shot in the airport.  
>I saw myself there. Standing in front of the graves of my parents and my younger brother. I was all alone with my hands clenched.<br>"I'm not ready to go alone... Im not!" I yelled. I knew that there would be a day that my parents would leave me, but I never knew it would end like this, also losing my brother.

I saw myself there, in the rain, on my knees and sobbing.  
>"Watch over my family Lord" I prayed.<br>I hope my dad is proud of me.  
>I hope my mom knows I'm a tough guy, not a baby.<br>I hope me brother will have know he isnt lost anymore.

I smiled. There will be Hope in this war.

_"You are very much right." _A voice spoke. I looked around but saw no one.

I chuckled. I knew I wasnt going to Heaven, after all, I did kill a couple of troops. I sighed as the clouds of death began to blind my sight.

Ill see the Devil in hell. I just cant wait!

_"No, you aren't going there. Nor are you going to the place called "Hell" _The voice said the harmonious voice,

As I began to fade away, I wanted to say something, which I did. "May the light guide all of you as you fight!" I yelled. I began to cough up blood. Ew...

Then, the clouds of darkness covered my eyes, after that i felt the agaonizing pain from the shots I had taken. Then, nothing.

* * *

><p>"Someone get a medic!" Cpl. Jackson yelled.<p>

"Damn! We need an Evac., now!" Another officer yelled quickly into a transmitter.

All of the soldiers started to move back to the heli's and the others brought Miguel to the MK 3.

They flew away. Choppers, German choppers, started to arrive and launched missles at the terrorists who were cheering thinking they had won. Arms and legs flew everywhere.  
>Blood here and there.<br>The attackers will face hell, and pick up the scent of a dead smell.

"For Ala-"

"Damn! I can smell blood from here!" Sgt. Chris yelled over the dieing gunfire.

"That being bad? Well I got f*** loads of blood on my FACE!"

"Would you both stop bitching and start shooting?!" A voice yelled.

"Who the f*** are you?"

"The name's Trevor Charveloix"

"How'd ya get on?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Hell ya it-doesn't!"

Suddenly, I bullet came right through Trevor's forehead, earning a yelp from Talc-The engineer, and Sgt. Chris. The other just kept on cursing.

* * *

><p>Vincent<p>

I woke up with a gasp.

I looked around myself. I was in a forest.

"How the F*** am I alive? And what is this world? Tetris adventure? Please dont tell me I'm being experimented on..."

On my waist, there was a sword. It was a familiar, dazzling sword.

I grinned

This was the family sword! What was it's name again? Oh right! Lightweaver!

This was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain White-Coated mare alicorn was trying to use a strange spell made by ancient creatres known as the humans. Only she and Luna know about the Humans. They were fearsome creatures, but yet gentle, and kind. They were wiped out from defending Equestria from the so called "Snake-Demons"<p>

Celestia remembered the battles during her time as she grew from a filly into a mare.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>"Run!" An Alicorn screemed in terror as the Humans and Demons charged into battle. Celestia, as a filly, just watched. She couldn't believe what she saw. Humans and Demons fell one by one. Celestia stayed close to her younger sister, Luna, who was still a foal. <em>

_Soon, more Demons came into the battle, taking the numbers of humans down quickly. Soon, almost no human was left, except for the Riders. The last of them stood tall, facing the Demons and readying their lances._

_"FOR EQUESTRIA!" They cheered as they went into battle. Celestia held Luna close, making sure that they are safe under the almost collapsed building. A demon was sent flying into the only shelter they had left. The columns began to wobble, and slowly began to crack. Celestia's eyes widened in realization. _

_"HELP!" She screamed. For 5 seconds, no one replied. Then, out of the fire and smoke, a human broke in, armor still shining and with eyes filled with determination. She recognized him. He was the first human she has ever spoken to as a filly. Copernileon Haven. (Pronounced as "Kopern-Leon")_

_"Dont fret Celestia! Ill get you out!" He yelled over the agonized screams of the Demons. He grabbed Luna and put her in a soft, golden cloth. Luna squealed in terror, since she had never seen a human before. Copernileon lifted Celestia on his back and began to charge out of the building before it could collapse._

_"Copernleon, where are we running of to?" Celestia asked half heartedly._

_"You are traveling with Krypton and the last of the alicorns to a place far away, known as Canterlot. There you shall be safe from everything that is happening here. Believe me, you will be safe! Now here we are! Go! Go Celestia! Take Luna! Ill see you if I can!" Copernileon spoke half-heartedly, yet softly and comfortingly as he tucked Celestia and Luna into Krypton's saddlebag._

_"But what about you?" Celestia asked, hoping he would come. He smiled sadly._

_"I wish child, but, I must fight the demons off to see you. But, I dont want you to be sad. You have given me an oppurtunity to prove myself as a caring man. You Celestia," He said, putting his finger on her chest, where a necklace dangled, "are the strongest of all of the fillies that I have ever seen. Please, dont worry about me, worry about your furture." He said smiling._

_"But... Will I every see you again, Dad?" Celestia asked, hoping she could see him in Canterlot._

_Copernileon heart broke, knowing the answer. But he didnt want her to be sad. "You will Celestia, I promise." She had called Copernileon dad many times during the war. He knew that he would never see her again._

_Celestia smiled. "Be careful dad!" Celestia called out as Krypton and his large troop of alicorns flew off north to Canterlot, where ponies like earth ponies, pegasus ponies, and unicorns waited._

_Copernileon smiled sadly and called out, " May your future be superior child! Life continues as long as you believe in it! Goodbye!" He turned to face his friends and the demons, who were both reforming into their ranks._

_"Men," Copernileon said,"you have made it this far, fought scores of demons, and fought alongside each other as brothers, sisters, as a family!" Everyone cheered as their spirits rose._

_"Today, we end the demons! Today, we shall fight for our pony friends, for the survival of Equestria! We fight for FREEDOM! CHARGE!" He yelled as he rode towards the demons, who began to cower away, then stood their ground. The two armies clashed._

_In Celestia's view, there was just clashing and howls coming from the battle. She stared at the battle, just wishing for it to end, so Copernileon and her get to be together, as father and daughter. Then, her heart skipped three beats. Golden lights began to swirl around the field. Copernileon's army was winning. Then, the center of the field exploded into lights of glory, turning the once dead trees and grass into green once again. Animal corpses began to repair themselves and come to life. The entire process took 3 miniutes. Soon, it was done, but something was off. In the center of the field, she saw a statue. It was no ordinary statue. It was Copernileon._

_"No..." Celestia stammered._

_"Hush now, it will be all fine filly" Wisteria spoke softly, trying to comfort Celestia._

_"NO! WE MUST GO BACK! Please! Cant we do something? Anything?" Celestia pleaded, tears streming down her face like a flood._

_"Let nature take it's course, filly. Even it's hard for me to take in, but his time was near." Krypton Said comfortingly._

_"Noooooooooooooooo!" Celestia wailed in sorrow. Wisteria took her in her hooves and stroked her mane comfortingly. "It's ok child. It will be ok"_

_Those words stuck in Celestia's head._

_Lights will Guide your soul_

* * *

><p>Celestia still remembered that day. She remembered the Haven family. They were the most kind, graceful, and powerful people anypony would ever have met.<p>

What she didnt know is that some Of the Haven's family members were still alive.

They were transported into earth during ancient times, fighting in Roman wars, growing smarter and smarter. Soon, they were most the second most powerful family economically, and strongest physically.

Now there is a Haven boy in Equestria, and nothing will stop him.


	2. Stalked

Reborn Brave

Chapter 2 The Wanderer And the Devil

Lets do this.

Miguel turned around. What he saw confused him. They were... Wooden Wolves?  
>Though they seemed ferocious enough. He slashed at the wolf. It didnt affect it much. Great, he thought. Looks like I'm going barehanded.<br>He sheathed his sword and then charged the wolf. The wolf cracked under the weight of Miguel. Then it stopped struggling then snapped in half. The second wolf managed to cut his shin, but then Miguel grabbed its head and pulled it off, putting on the ground to punt it. After watching the wolf's head crash back into the ground, Miguel stood back up, brushing off his leather coat.

"Well that was easy..." He spoke to himself.

He wandered around in the forest, looking for a perfect place for shelter.  
>Or at least a well enough spot for building.<p>

He knew very well how to survive in the woods, thanks to his grandfather.

First, build a shelter.  
>Second, find some food.<br>Third, built a fire to stay warm.  
>Fourth, as Miguel had made up, try building a weapon lethal enough to fight against predators. He had a sword, which was the only weapon he had and the only memory of his family. It was a Cavalry Sabre, long and sharp. Miguel was not sure of how it ended up with him after his death, but he was glad it was with him.<p>

As Miguel wandered in the woods for at least an hour. His stomach started to grumble, making him move faster in desperation to find food and shelter. He walked around until something caught his eye, two luggages.

Strange, Miguel thought, why are things here sudddenly?  
>A twig snapped behind him, then he turned around to be greeted by a punch.<p>

"Ow!" He yelped. He looked up to see who the predator was. Suddenly, a shocked feeling came up Miguel's spine.  
>It was Trevor Charveloix.<br>A bully from his school. The worst one ever.

"Well what'a we have ere'?" He said "What on earth are you doing here? And did you have punch me?" Miguel questioned angrily.  
>"I have no idea how I got ere', and I pounded you cuz' ah felt like it." Trevor answered with a smug expression on his face.<br>"Well guess what? I'm going to wipe that smile off your face with this!" Miguel pulled out his sword and charged.  
>"Woah woah woah!" Trevor panicked and dogged the first swipe of Miguel's blade, which got stuck on a tree.<p>

Trevor took this chance and tackled him into the deep forest, both rolling down... and down...

Thunk!

Miguel and Trevor crashed on a tree.

Miguel kicked Trevor off him and stood up.

Trevor soon was on his feet, glaring at him.

"Well it look like wer' goin' tuh' finish this th'hard way." Trevor said in his Medium Southern voice.  
>"No crying, running, or any weapons-wait, yes weapons. It will be a fight to the death." Miguel stated.<p>

"Grahhh!" Trevor charged at Miguel, who braced for impact.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were going on about their buisness in Canterlot. Princess Luna was in her room doing whatever she does, while Princess Celestia was busy examining a strange, large metal artifact with her student, Twilight Sparkle.  
>The artifact appeared to be crashing down, eventually crashing in the middle of Ponyville. They were trying to see if they could make it work, and what it could do. It was twice as big as Princess Celestia (No disrespect) with two strange black wings.<br>Spike, Twilight's assistant came bursting into the halls of the castle, panting heavily then bumped into the machine.

"Spike! What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Thing...*Pant*...Fell...*Pant*...From...*Pant*... The Sky...*Pant" Spike panted.

"Where?" Princess Celestia asked concerningly.

Spike stopped panting and looked up at them, fear in his eyes.

"The Everfree forest"

Princess Celestia became dazed at the news. First came in freightning reports of strange things happening in the Everfree and Whitetail forest, and now this.

"Captain!" Princess Celestia called.

"Yes Princess?" The leader of the guards asked.

"Gather as many guards as you can. Your going to the Everfree forest with the Elements of Harmony" She informed.

"Yes Princess" He responded, looking quite shaken.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried out.

"Twilight, what is it?"

"Look here!"

Princess Celestia and Spike looked at what Twilight was looking at.

"Oh my..." Celestia muttered.

"What the..." Spike said.

What they were seeing was war. Everything was burned, and it certainly didnt look like Equestria.  
>There were tall things charging through halls, fighting each other. But one of the things in particular caught Celestia's eye.<br>He looked younger than the others, and looked rather young. He ran over to one of the things that looked dead, then grabbed something from its side. He ran up behind a wall and aimed, then a burst of light came out of it. The younger one fell to the floor, staring at the object. He ran over to look at some thing, and suddenly had a face of disgust. Flying things came out, moving quickly and also releasing more of those things. Suddenly the bipedal creature had a larger object and started releasing more bolts of light from it. He started to say something, but then a crimson substance, came out of one of his legs, then another coming out of the top corner his arms that was holding the object.

His face showed pain, the it dissapeared as he fell to the ground. Everyone seemed to be paying attention to the younger one now,  
>all of them started yelling and trying to get to the fallen one. Then the screen went blank.<p>

The three were in shock, due to what they had discovered. Celestia was the first to recollect her thoughts.

"Was, that..." Twilight started but was cut off quickly.

"Twilight, gather your friends, we will talk about this matter when you return from your search." Celestia told her.

"Yes Princess." Twilight said as she left. Spike trotted along with her.

*4 Hours later after entering the Everfree forest*

There were 24 guards and all of the Elements of Harmony(6)

They made their way to the crash sit. There was silence, just silence.

Then, there was a sound of wood splintering, then yelling, then silence. "Lets go check it out."The Captain said as he went over to the source of the noise.  
>"Check this out.." One of the guards said.<p>

"Looks like there were creatures having a battle here..." Fluttershy quietly said.  
>"Woah! Look at this! That is awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.<p>

Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity joined Rainbow and Fluttershy to see what they had found.  
>It was an object of some sort. It had a handle with a sharp blade on it, which was stuck to a tree.<br>In the middle of the area, two bags were laying on the ground, with a blood stain next to it.  
>A Blood stain.<p>

"My goodness! What has happend here?" Rarity asked in wonder.

"Doesnt look like anythin' ah have seen before.' Applejack stated.

Pinkie Pie was cheerful, as usual.  
>"Is that Cherry juice?" Pinkie Pie started. Her friends went over to stop her, but something stopped all of them.<p>

In a distance, there was a noise.

"Grahhh!" The noise was heard, followed by branches and sticks snapping.

"You DEVIL!" A voice yelled.

The group went over to see what was happening.  
>Twilight immediatly recognized the forms that were right below them.<br>They were the ones from the war.

The larger one picked up a stone a striked the smaller one to the ground, then kicked its head, sending it to unconciousness.

Twilight ran over along with her friends and the guards.

Then the large thing looked at them.

"What the fuck?" It began.

The mane 6 looked at each other. This can't be good.


	3. Seed of Socialization

Then_ the thing looked at them_

* * *

><p><em>Twilight<em>

"Well looky over ere'! Colored hors's!" It laughed.

Ok?

"Um... What's so funny about us being 'colored'? And what are you?" I questioned it.

"WOW! And y'all can talk aye? Well I'mma human, a human called Trevor. Humans are from earth. We sometimes rage war on each other, and sometimes we team up to take down our opponent. And also, where am I? I never saw hors's like ya." Trevor questioned after his quick lesson.

"Your in a country called Equestria. In Equestria, there are three types of ponies, not horses, unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. Not the ponies from your so called "Earth" I finished.

"Do y'all ha-urrk!" Trevor collapsed to the ground, behind him was the smaller human, smiling at his work.

"Hello there! Thanks for the quick lesson while I played dead-or knocked out." The human smirked. What is with this one? He just knocked out Trevor and he is smiling? Well Trevor did beat the smaller one mercilessly though.

But as usual, it is time for introductions.

* * *

><p>Miguel 3rd Person(A.K.A Vincent)<p>

"My name is Miguel G. V. Haven. What's yours?" He asked in a toned manner.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Do you like parties?" The completely Pink pony squealed ecstaticly.

"My Name is Rarity! I'm the fashion designer of Rarity's Boutique." Said the marshmallow coated unicorn in a posh voice. "My goodness! Don't you need better clothes? I'll definitely change those for you!"

"RARITY!"

"What? I'm just trying to help him!"

"We are trying to introduce ourselves to him!"

Rarity huffed" Fine." She said in an upset tone.

" Now lets get on with this. My name is Twilight, and the other three here are Applejack, the one with three apples as a cutie mark..."

_These names sound familiar... I wonder why..._

As soon as the introductions were finished, Miguel walked over to the tree where his sword was stuck on. With a litttle more effort than intended, Miguel pulled out the sword and put it back in his sccabard. But then a large, murky green hand reached out of the bushes, but slow enough for Miguel to notice. He pulled out his sword and sliced off the hand. A howl of pain came from behind the bushes. Then another voice started to yell out.

"I smell humans here!" In a demonic voice that had a growling sound and multiple voices to it. It sounded like the Daedra from Skyrim, except with slight higher pitch. Two tall creatures ran out of the bushes, charging at Miguel.

"Look out Miguel!" Applejack yelled as she and the other guards charged into the fight. But as soon as she said that, Miguel was sent flying to a tree.

Everything was set into a series of motion. Vince (Short for Vincent) slammed into the tree, knocking it down onto the first green humanoid animal. Vince got up, only to have the tree he was on to launch him into the other predator. Miguel stood up, pulling out his sword and bringing it down on the now visible, green scaled animal.

With a splotching sound, it's arm came off with blood spraying around the ground.

"God damnit! Stupid son of a b**** got his fu***** blood and sh** all over me!" Miguel yelled in anger as he tried to wipe green-brown blood off his tuxedo and jet black hair.

The Captain was already weary of the forest. They _need _to leave.

"OK THATS IT WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" The captain yelled above the complaints. He Looked at Miguel and said three words; "Dont try anything"

Miguel just nodded. In his mind, he said "Forget about Trevor"

* * *

><p><em>Unknown<em>

_"Master, we have found a replacment" One of my servants hissed. I smiled. _

_"What is it?" I questioned eagerly._

_"A human, very dangerous" He answered. Ahh... The perfect jubject._

_"I want you to hunt it down" I said_

* * *

><p>As they ran out of the forest, Vince had to recieve a transformation spell from Twilight just so nopony would freak out.<p>

"Chief Thunderhhooves," Twilight started," Gather you guards and patrol the town. We dont want another one of those green sclaed things trying to kill any of us again."

"Yes ma'am" Chief gathered and divided his men into teams and sent them to different areas.

Twilight looked at Vince."You, are coming with us."

They hastily made their way to a thick trunked tree. Miguel made his away around the tree, but was stopped quickly by Rainbow Dash.

"Where are you going? Twilight's house is right here." Rainbow Dash stated. He looked at her sheepishly.

"My bad. But what's your name again? Was Rainbow Flash? Oh wait, Rainbow Dyke? Oh crap, wrong word. Um... Rainbow Crack? Here... Um..." He countinued

She glared ashim. " Just follow me"

The 6 friends took their seats and stared at Vince. Spike came down with a load of books in his arms. "Hey Twi-' Spike stopped speaking and stared at Vince.

In an Italian accent, Vince spoke, "Uh-What?"

"What is THAT doing here?" Spike asked blankly.

"We will explain it later Spike, right now, Princess Celestia needs to know about the crash." Twilight responded quickly as she handed Spike a quill and a parchment. Twilight looked at Miguel,"Meanwhile, you should stay here, or read some books, you know what I mean?" Twilight asked.

"Ci" Miguel responded."Ok"

"Oh and Miguel?" Twilight said "Would you like to join Spike,my friends and I on a picnik?

"Sure! Thanks. Are we going now?" Miguel asked.

"Yep. But we are picnicking away from the Everfree since the "Incident"

"Alright. Do you have a bathroom? I really need to wash up." Miguel said in disgust as he gestured to his blood stained tuxedo.

"Yep, we do. It's right upstairs."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys in a while"

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia was in her room,reading many reports of scaled creatures moving arounf in the Whitetail and Everfree Forest. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Her niece was just about married, and yet, there were problems outside and inside of Canterlot.<p>

"Tia?" A voice snapped her out of concentration. She knew who it was.

"Yes Luna?"

"Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding will be ready in a week and two days. Is there anything else that you would like?"

Celestia pondered for a moment, then remembered, " I would like to invite Twilight and her friends!"

"That would be something you will have to do then!" Luna said sticking out her toungue.

"Please Luna! I have SO much to do! Please!" Celestia cried melodramatically.

After a few more seconds of begging, Celestia gave up, eventually writing a letter to Twilight and her friends.

* * *

><p>After Miguel was done with cleaning up, Applejack and Pinkie got everything that they needed for the picnik, and the Mane 6 along with Spike and Miguel left to the flat prairies.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Im so sorry for not updating guys, I'm just so packed with things that I can't keep Up!<strong>


End file.
